Dragon Knight
by animagirl
Summary: Luna Dragneel is a fairy tail mage and youngest child of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. She gets caught in a lost magic spell and ends up in the world of Vampires. "I have pink hair, who cares!" Zero x oc.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail!**

Luna Dragneel is a fairy tail mage and youngest child of Lucy and Natsu Dragneel. She gets caught in a lost magic spell and ends up in the world of Vampires. "I have pink hair, who cares!" Zero x oc.

Chapter 1

A girl with short pink hair and chocolate brown eyes was in the kitchen trying to make breakfast.

Well attempting to do it.

"It's burnt!" I cried out annoyed. Her father Natsu came in. "Tasty to me," he said engulfing the whole plate.

"You eat anything papa!" I yelled. "Why are you so noisy in the morning?" Whined Lucy.

"Well she is your daughter," said Happy sitting on Luna's head.

"What does that mean Cat!" Yelled Lucy. Erza and Gray sat comfortably by the table.

"When did you guys get here!?" Yelled Lucy. "We were here whole morning watching Luna cook of cause!" Said Erza.

"Don't you guys got your own homes?!" Shouted Lucy exasperated. "Jellal and Juvia are out on a mission. We were thinking if the strongest team in fairy tail wants to go on a mission," said Gray.

"S-class," continued Erza pulling out a flyer.  
This got Natsu's attention

"80million jewels," Gray added.

My mother was ready in her clothes in seconds. Everyone sweat dropped.

XXXXXX

"So where's your brother?" Asked Gray. "He went on a job with your son," I answered dryly.

"Really Gray, you should know these things," said Lucy rolling her eyes. "Cloud just leaves with no notice. Juvia gets angry with him so I let her deal with him," said Gray flippantly.

"I can see why he just leaves. Aunt Juvia is a little smothering on him," I said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

I sat in the guild in sitting next to Elfie and Grazel. We were a team. Elfie knew demon transformation like her Aunt Mira and Grazel is a Iron dragon slayer.

I'm a fire Dragon slayer. So our team was known for brute force.

"Hey I found a mission for 700000 Jewels," said Elfie holding up a flyer to protect this noble from bandits.

"I don't feel like going out today," I whined

"Eh- what's eating ya?" Asked Grazel. "I can't cook eggs!" I cried. "You have your mothers skill. Its genetic," said Aunt Mira in an assuring manner. "Too bad you didn't inherit her chest. You are almost flat chested," said Elfie.

I'm a B-cup... (Tears)

"Is that suppose to make me feel better?!" I shouted annoyed.

I pulled out the book I bought recently. Suddenly the pages started turning frantically and my body glowed. Everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When I woke up I was in the streets and it was dark. The streets weren't familiar. Even the shops were weird. It was weird in Fiore and any other city I had visited there was always people and wizards around at night.

I stood up and shivered a bit. I was wearing a black shorts, a red top with a black vest. My fairy tail emblem was shown proudly on my right shoulder.

I heard movement behind me. I was taken of guard and thrown to the floor. A weird creature attacked my neck. I was gonna burn the sucker alive when I felt the creature being tackled of me. Blood sprayed my face.

I stared down at the dead creature. It looked human. I turned to my saviours. A pretty girl and boy. The boy was a red head the girl had pig tails.

Who are they?

Everything turned to darkness again.

I was definitely not on Earth Land anymore. The scents were different here. The air was more polluted and it was so quiet.

I jerked awake. I was in a hospital. It was modern and really bland.

"You're awake," said the man across the room. "Hai- where am I?" I asked. "Cross Academy. My students found you. Do you remember anything?" He asked soothing.

"Yes, I was attacked," I said touching my bandaged neck. I should pretend I have amnesia.

"I'm Luna Dragneel. Ano it seems I don't remember anything else," I said in deep thought.

He seemed to be saddened. "What about this mark?" He asked indicating to her shoulder. "Its a tattoo?" I offered.

A handsome guy with brown hair walked in. He smelt different from the other man. "I am Chairman Cross and this is Kaname Kuran," said the man.

I was unsure about the two. "What was the creature that attacked me?" I asked. "It seems that erasing her memory didn't work," said Kaname.

"Erasing my what?!" I yelled. He tried to erase my memory?!

"They were Vampires," answered Kaname to my previous question. "Kaname?!" Gasped the Chairman.

"Vamp-? Are there wizards in the world too?" I asked.

"... Not that I'm aware off," he answered with a raised eyebrow. Chairman just looked at me. So I'm definitely not on earthland anymore.

"Um... So now what happens?" I asked. "Eh? You are gonna accept there are vampires like that?" Asked the Chairman. "Why? Did you lie about the vampire attack?" I asked.

"No, it's just rare to find someone so accepting," said the Chairman.

Oh. I'm looking suspicious. "Well I have an open mind to the supernatural," I said.

I remembered a book my Aunt Levvy got me on this subject.

"So what about ghosts and werewolves?!" I asked excitedly. "Do you really need a stake to kill a vampire? Can they go out in the sun? Does holy water affect them? Am I gonna turn into a vampire because I got bitten?" I asked.

"No, you're safe. My students managed to get you in time," said Cross. "What about your family?" Asked Kaname cutting in Cross.

"I don't remember some stuff," I said sadly. "It seems we can't even get into her mind," said Kaname as he touched my head.

'Mind rape!' I wanted to yell.

"You can join the academy and become a Guardian. Yuuki will have a sister. You two are about the same age. You can have a brother too. His name is Zero," said the Chairman excitedly.

"Guardian?" I repeated. "And what does this school teach?" I added confused. Kaname and Cross shared a look. Kaname leaving while the excited man started explaining.

Well I hope I find a way home.

So the man had to explain currency and cities to me too. I listened closely. Everything was organised and the same. There was not a lot of diversity and there was no magic.

Vampires existence is kept secrete.

My lack of knowledge seems to just strengthen my proclamation of amnesia. I sighed my thoughts of my family hit me. I missed Fairy Tail.

The chairman had me dressed in this uniform. I felt uncomfortable. Fighting in a skirt worked for my mother but it never will for me. I wondered what strength those vampires had.

"So my new daughter, is your hair natural?" Asked the chairman as we walked to his house. "I guess so," I said a little ticked. My hair has gotten me teased a lot by my enemies. So I have gotten a little complex.

"Mr Cross. About my family?" I asked. "It's Daddy!" He squealed in tears.

"Um da-daddy," I said. "Yes my angel?" Asked the man. "What about my family?" I asked. "You mean little Yuuki and Zero!" He said excitedly. "You know what I mean!" I growled trying to control my flames from erupting out.

"We are working on what you do remember. Anything else significant will be needed. So keep us updated if you remember anything. Interestingly enough we can't find you in our system. Are you certain of your name?" Asked Cross now serious.

"Yes," I answered truthfully. He sighed disappointed. "I'm doing my best," he said.

I suddenly felt bad the man is trying so hard to find people who shouldn't even exist in this world and I'm getting upset.

"I'm sorry Daddy- you really are trying," I said. "No worries Luna daddy is always here for you," he said gleefully.

XXXXXXXXX

I sat in his office as he showed me photos of Yuuki. They were only ones from after 6years old... Interesting. I chose not to comment as the man swooned on every picture. His excitement reminded me of my mom's Lion spirit, Loki.

That guy dressed me up in frilly dresses and bows when I was a toddler. Then took me out and used me to get dates from girls.

Aunt Erza really got upset because she felt he was influencing the mind of the child.

"Chairman you wanted to speak to us," entered a girl from the pictures and a sliver haired boy who I assumed was Zero. They smelt different. Similar to Kaname.

"This is Luna Cross- your new sister!" He introduced.

Did he change my name?  
Urgh! I don't care anymore. Just go with it..

Silence.

Awkwardness as the two prefects stared at their new 'sister'.

"Um... I don't have much memories from after the attack. So please take care of me," I bowed a little nervous.

"Attack?" Repeated Zero.

Chairman Cross explained my situation as Yuki looked at me curiously. I smiled warmly at her.

"You have to explain certain things like cats do not fly," said Cross. I blushed because I had asked thinking maybe I was in Edlos.

Yuuki and Zero sweat dropped.

"I'll show you around offered Yuuki," pulling my hand. She is so nice. Well I guess I should make the most of it.

What do you think?  
Reviews are needed for update of my product


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Vampire Knight or Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 2:  
**  
I had a room near Yuuki. It was spacious and expensive and very lonely.

I missed the guild and my nakama were probably worried about me. I groaned in annoyance.

Its too quiet!

"Yuuki-chan!" I called going to her room to see her asleep on her table. I studied her textbook.

Math?

Well I haven't been schooled much beside in english and reading. My occupation as a mage never required math.

Oh no! This is school work!

I studied the book. So there is a definite pattern in the working out. I noted.

"K-Kaname-senpai," a voice murmured. I jolted and looked at Yuuki. Kaname? She likes that guy.

I smiled. That's kind of cute. I pulled out a blanket from the corner and draped it over her shoulders. "Sweet dreams Yuu-chan," I whispered.

I guess I should get if I have to go to school too. It's 3am I wonder what time school starts...

XXXXXXXXXXX

Why does school start so early? I walked with Yuuki like a Zombie to the breakfast table.

Zero was no where in sight. Cross informed Yuuki that he left early and we were late.

This made Yuuki snap out of it and drag me to class.

"Made it!" Exclaimed Yuuki happily. "Tired... Why is school so early?" I yawned.

"Sorry, I forgot to inform you Luna-san," said Yuuki apologetically. She went to sit down near some girl she called Yori.

I stood in front of the class to introduce myself.

"Her hair is pink," a girl whispered. "Obviously dyed," said another girl. "Is she trying to be a cartoon character?" Whispered someone.

...I'm too tired to kill people...

"I'm Luna Cross. I recently was adopted by the good chairman. Please take good care of me," I bowed my head. I felt I was gonna tip over. I'm so tired.

"Zero, you didn't wake us up!" whined Yuuki behind me.

I nodded of to sleep after.

Luna's dream: I'm not gonna lose to you Elfie! I dodged a few attacks. The fire on my hands as I punched her and she blocked.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I yelled waking myself up.

"Eh?!" I questioned looking around and noticed the whole class starring at me.

Some people giggled. "What a moron," said a few girls. I scratched the back of my head as the teacher loomed over me.

Yuuki was also asleep. Zero had his head on the table sleeping as well. The teacher screamed at us and we had detention.

"Yuuki," whispered Yori. Yuuki sat up. "You have detention," said Yori. "Ahhh!" Whined Yuuki. "You too Luna?" Asked Yuuki. "Yeah," I sighed embarrassed and now to awake to go back to sleep.

"This is my friend Sayori Wakaba," introduced Yuuki. "You can call me Yori," said the girl with a smile.

Yori left saying she was going to rest. "Hey Yuuki do you mind if I call you Yuu-chan?" I asked. "Eh- not really," said Yuuki. "Yay!" I said happily. "So tell me about being a prefect," I said. She told me about duties and about the Night class students. She also mentioned that Zero has a habit of skipping out on duties.

"Wow, so we just horde off fan girls basically," I said. "Not just that. We have to keep the secret of Night class under wraps," said Yuuki.

"I see," I said in deep thought. I looked at Zero who was asleep. "So are you and Zero vampires?" I asked. "No, we're in Day class so we're not vampires," she said.

That's impossible. Their scents are different than the others. Its similar to Kaname's who I was informed was a vampire. Their prefects so maybe because they hang around the Night Class a lot their scents intermingled.

"So you and Zero hang out with the Night Class students?" I asked.

"Zero hates them for some reason. So he tries to be far away from them unless necessary. I like being around Kaname-senpai. He saved me from a vampire when I was little," she explained.

"You lllliiiike Kaname-senpai," I grinned. "Don't roll your tongue like that," she blushed. "You really like him because you didn't deny it!" I accused.

Zero got up abruptly and left. "Zero! Detention isn't over!" Yelled Yuuki.

Love triangle?  
... Interesting.

"Let's go prevent the Day class from blocking the Night Class's way," said Yuuki dragging me out.

"Kya!" Was all I heard. At times like this having a good hearing really sucked. I was already forming a headache while pushing some girl's back.

Yuuki said we can't hurt them and we have to be as gentle as possible but that didn't stop the girls from scratching pushing and pulling me.

I wanted to blast them with my flames but luckily I inherited a bit of my mother's self control with anger. My brother, Nalu would of disintegrated everyone by now.

Suddenly the doors opened and the screams got louder. I recognised Kaname. Then I remembered about the two people who saved me.

Shiki and Rima was what they were called by their respective fans.

I saw Yuuki talking a bit to Kaname and noticed Zero on the other end glaring at the two. He caught my curious gaze. I turned back embarrassed.

"Hello- you're the new prefect," said a guy by Aido Hanabusa or Idol-kun what the fans were screaming at him. "Hello. Could you get into the class already. I'm kinda busy with control here," I said.

Pest control more like it.

"What's your name beautiful?" Asked the boy presenting me a rose. "Luna Cross," I answered. "How about I take you on a tour?" He asked. "How about you go to class," glared Zero.

I noted that all the other Night students were already gone and Aido was out. Kaname gave Aido a look that made him shudder.

Hmm. Kaname seems to be the Master of the Night Class.

I watched him leave then turned to Zero. "Thank you," I said as I noted the Day class students taking their leave. "They aren't that bad. Aido-senpai just acts like that with everyone," said Yuuki.

He reminded me of Loki. So much like Loki but Loki treated me like a niece so it was weird with Aido.

"You and the Chairman are too naïve idiots. Those things are monsters!" Glared Zero walking away.

"Please excuse Zero. His parents were killed by vampires," she explained.

I felt bad for him. "Well it's great you two have the Chairman. He might not be blood related but I could tell he thinks a great deal about you two!" I said. She tilted her head and smiled.

"He is a little weird but I know what you mean!" She smiled warmly.

"By the way Luna-san-" began Yuuki.

"Yuu-chan just call me Luna or Lu-chan," I said.

"Luna," she corrected.

"Is your hair natural?" She asked.

In Luna's head: SCREAM

"Yes it is," I smiled warmly.

XXXXXXXXXXX

2weeks passed as I tried to work with the sleeping arrangements. The duties of a prefect and class.

When I finally got a correct routine going I noticed that Zero keeps his distance from me like a plague. It made me feel a little bad and a little self-concious as I thought I wasn't a good enough person.

Yuuki just said it takes a while for Zero to warm up to people. So different from Fairy Tail. We only know a person for a day and we're ready to fight for that person.

I woke up early and thought of breakfast. Then Elfie came to mind...

Flashback.

"I'm way stronger than you. Your flames have nothing against my Infrit Demon," boasted Elfie. "Shut up! I'm Natsu Dragneel's daughter. I can kick your ass!" I yelled back.

"You can't even cook a meal. You will never find a husband," said Elfie. "Like you could cook!" I accused.

She made an omelette and set it infront of me. It tasted like heaven.

End of Flashback

Even if I'm in another dimension I'm not gonna lose you. Elfie!

20minutes later.

How did I burn 12 eggs?  
Is that even possible?

I sat at the table in defeat. Chairman Cross, Yuuki and Zero walked in. "What happened?!" Yelped Yuuki at the mess.

"I can't cook eggs!" I cried frustrated. "Daughters you don't have to worry. Daddy will cook for you!" Shouted the Chairman.

"But I won't find a husband if I don't know how to cook!" I whined.

Zero tasted it. "It's burnt badly," noted Zero.

My eyes swelled up with tears. "Yuu-chan! I'm gonna end up old and alone like Daddy!" I cried on her shoulder.

"Zero! Look what you did!" Scolded Yuuki as he sweat dropped at my reaction. "I'm still young," whined Cross.

"So noisy in the morning," grunted Zero siting down.

"Ah, Chairman. I wanted to ask about skipping duty this afternoon. I wanna do some research at the main library outside the campus," I said turning a little serious.

"Take Zero with you," he said. "Eh?! Why Zero? I could go by myself," I said.

"You could be attacked by a rogue vampire. Yuuki can stay here and do her prefect duties," explained Cross.

I could really take down a vampire now that I know they exist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Silence

Walking with Zero is so awkward.

I hate this.

"So how long were you with Chairman Cross?" I asked.

Ignored.

"Those Night school students are really something," I said.

*crickets chirping*

"The homework is kinda tough. You really did well in the last test," I commented. He was still silent.

Strike 3 on my sanity.

"I want to be a unicorn!" I declared.

"You want to be a unicorn?" He repeated.

"Is that the only thing you heard me say?!" I yelled. This guy was so annoying. I'm trying to be nice and talk to him and he flat out ignores me.

"I hate the silence!" I yelled and ran off.

"Hey!" I heard him shout.

I ran and ran till I came across a building. I leaned on the door catching my breath and ended up falling.

"I smell tasty blood," said the voice as I noticed I scraped my knees. I looked into the level E's eyes.

Dammit I can't move.

A gun shot was heard and the level's blood stained my clothes and my face.

"You okay?" Asked a familiar voice kneeling to me. I was shivering. Killing without a second thought. Is that the laws of this world?

"Don't kill so quickly in front of me. I only realised the existence of vampires less than a month ago!" I cried pushing him away. It was Zero he was surprised by the force as I stood up on my own. He placed a blazer on me. "Whip your face before you out in public," he then said standing outside his back to me.

XXXXXXXXX

After a long shower I stared at my reflection. I felt helpless and home sick. I also felt guilty when I got mad at Zero. Though he hides it well I could tell he was a little hurt.

I decided to apologise so I snuck out my room and made it to the staircase. Zero was coaching on the floor looking as if he is in pain.

"Zero!" I gasped. "Are you okay?" I asked touching his shoulder.

He flinched and turned to me. His eyes red and lustful.

I didn't have time to react as his mouth latched to my neck. I felt my magical power diminishing as a burning sensation was felt.

I gathered what was left of my energy about to use my dragon talons for push him off.

"Zero!" A voice yelled. It was Yuuki.

Her voice brought him back from his daze as he jumped off me and darted out the window. My vision slowly faded.

Am I dying?

**Reviews are really needed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Supporters!**

Chapter 3

Normal POV.  
  
Zero ran off as he touched the lone drips of blood on his chin. He felt sick. He had sunken to their low level.

He also hurt that girl. His mind slowly played with the thought that luckily it wasn't Yuuki. Yet his conscious argued that it was wrong. He is a vampire hunter and he drank from the very being he was supposed to protect.

The girl's blood was delicious and warm. It sent warmth throughout his body and wondered if this was normal. Is this the feeling the monsters felt when they quench their thirst? 'Luna' the girl he hardly knew sent him to a guilt trip he has never felt before.

Zero mind was in turmoil that he didn't notice the shadow looming behind him.

"Kiryu," greeted Kaname starring at Zero with pitiful eyes. "Kuran," growled Zero his anger increasing. "You smell of blood," he mused.

"Already lost control?" He asked innocently.

The rage built. Thoughts of Yuuki loving this basterd hit him like a torrent.

Suddenly a fire engulfed his clenched fists.

Kaname and Zero eyes widened as the fire dissipated. This definitely wasn't normal if it took Kaname Kuran at surprise.

"It's seems our new student isn't what she seems," said Kaname.

XXXXXXXXXX

Luna's dream: "Cloud put your clothes back on," I said dryly. "Eh?!" Yelped the 8year old.

"He's just like his old man," laughed Cana. "Cloud," sighed Juvia sounding frustrated. "Idiot," mumbled Nalu. "Whatya say Flamebrain!" Yelled Cloud. "You heard me dumb ice-sickle," growled Nalu and the two began to brawl.

"Brings back memories," sighed Mira. "What are you talking about? Those overgrown idiots still haven't grown up," said Lucy indicating to Natsu and Gray fighting outside.

End of dream.

"Cloud put some clothes on!" I yelled. I woke up suddenly. Looking around my room I noted that Yuuki was by my side. She probably was worried.

I'm surprised she didn't wake up by my shouting. The girl can really sleep.

"You're awake," said a voice by the door. Somehow I felt the temperature in the room drop to -15 degrees

Zero was sizing me up suspiciously. Cross was looking intrigued as if I was a new specimen and Kaname looked at me as he was trying to solve a puzzle.

"It wasn't me!" I yelled. Knowing the atmosphere of trouble was directed at me.

"What 'wasn't' you?" asked Kaname. "Um well. I know that look. It's the look my Mama gives when she reprimands me," I said.

"Oh so you remember your parents now?" asked Cross.

They got me.

"What's going on?" Said Yuuki groggy rubbing her eyes. "Luna! You're awake!" She cried out happily.

"Yuuki, you should be going to bed now. Let me escort you," said Cross about to take Yuuki out.

"Stop. If you want to make me talk then I will. I want Yuuki around to hear it too," I said. "Kaname-senpai?" Said Yuuki looking at him. Kaname stared at me in displeasure.  
I guess he wanted all this under wraps.

Zero's hand caught alight. I could sense anger. "You're one of them too aren't you!" He accused. Yuuki's eyes widened.

"I assumed that too but you don't have the scent of a vampire unless you know how to hide it," said Kaname.

"I'm human. Zero you need to calm down. If you have my magic then that means your anger can be prone to destruction," I said.

"Magic?" Repeated Yuuki.

"I'm Luna Dragoneel, a 4th Generation Dragon Slayer mage," I said.

XXXXXXXX

After explaining being transported through a book to this world. I explained my reasons for lying and one of them being was I was unsure if I could trust anyone.

"So, does everyone have pink hair in your world?" Asked Yuuki.

I hit my head on the wall I was leaning on as I fell back.

"No! Actually I get teased a lot about this on Earthland too. My father has pink hair," I said.

"Your dad?" Said Yuuki as I watched her trying to imagine a guy with pink hair. I turned my gazes to everyone else.

"I want to find a way home," I told them.

I saw Zero walk out. "He needs time," assured Cross.

Kaname seemed intrigued by me. "Describe to me this book," he said.

XXXXXX

finally they are gone.

I sat on the bed feeling the bandages on my neck. I felt something not right.

I should check on Zero.

I went to his room and saw him on the floor his gun pointed to his head. Running in I moved the gun before he could shoot.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I demanded.

"I'm a monster! Who will be next that I hurt? Yuuki?" He asked.

He wants to end his life for something so stupid.

"So you're gonna end this by dying, huh? Stop running away!" I shouted at him.  
"Yuuki told me your parents died. Tell me do you think they would be happy if you throw your life away like this?!" I demanded.

"What do you know of parents?! They were Vampire Hunters. I became the very thing they despised," he said. Tears falling down his face. I didn't know Zero could make a face like this.

"Then you think very lowly of them! Which parent would want to see their son suffer! And what about Yuuki are you gonna give up on her?! Are you gonna lose to Kaname?!" I demanded.

The flames on my body were sparking out in anger- I realised.

Luckily they didn't burn Zero actually they were drawn to me.

Is this because he drank my blood?

"Don't do this to yourself. If you die I will bring you back and kill you myself!" I yelled.  
Okay I think I have been spending too much time with Nalu if I making lines like this.

We stared into each other's eyes.

"Zero?" questioned Yuuki. She came into the room seeing the gun.

She yelled at him then after. I left leaving the two with some space.

**This chapter was short. I'm not getting a lot of reviews. So I won't update this story regularly.**


End file.
